Something About Girls
by Bulma Greenleaf
Summary: What if Saruman changed the whole Fellowship into girls? Read it in this story! HEEEEY! Chapter 10 is up! Please REVIEW!
1. Argh! We've all been changed into girls!

Bulma Greenleaf: ,,Hi everyone! Thank you for coming here! I came up with this idea, and would like to hear what you think about it!"  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Saruman had an evil smirk on his face while he stared in the Palantir.  
  
,,So you've formed a Fellowship, Gandalf my friend." He whispered. ,,You may have escaped me once, but this time I will do this very different."  
  
The White Wizard smiled again and walked a few steps away from his seeing stone.  
  
Saruman made several movements of his staff and then said a few complicated words. Then he walked up to the Palantir again and looked in it.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Aragorn was about to look at the beautiful view from one of the mountains the Fellowship was climbing when he felt a shock rushing through his body. Behind him, he could hear the other members of the Fellowhip gasping. The man looked at his hands, which were shaking. He fell backwards. . .  
  
Just before he hit the ground, everything went black.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Aragorn woke up feeling very, very strange. When he opened his eyes, he looked right into the face of a beautiful She-Elf.  
  
He sat up, staring at the She-Elf. She looked at him looking quite confused. ,,Aragorn???"  
  
Her voice sounded like angelic, silver bells. But still, her voice sounded familiar. But he had never seen her before, right? Right???  
  
,,Who are you? How do you know me?" He asked.  
  
She looked even more confused. ,,Don't you recognise me? It's me, Legolas!"  
  
It it were possible, Aragorn's jaw would have dropped a few meters. ,,LEGOLAS??? What happened to you? You look so. . . so. . ."  
  
,,Just look at yourself." Legolas interrupted him.  
  
Aragorn looked down and almost fainted. With panic in his eyes he looked at Legolas. Then he saw the rest of the Fellowship. At least, something like that.  
  
Somehow, they'd all been transformed into girls. . .  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
~Well, how's that for a start? Please REVIEW!!! 


	2. What to do now?

Bulma Greenleaf: ,,Hi everyone! Sorry for the late update! I'm busy with my other 5 stories, too! I just want to thank the wonderful people who took a moment to review this story!"  
  
To Sammy Baggins: Thank you very much for your review! It was the first one I got for this story!  
  
To Portal-girl: It's hilarious? Thank you! I'm glad you like it!  
  
To Earendil: Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it! I liked your review and I hope you like this chapter just as much as I enjoyed your fanfic 'Pippin's revenge letter'. It was brilliant!  
  
To Nevdoiel: I'm glad you like it! Here's the update and sorry for the waiting!  
  
To Golden_fields: Oh, thank you for your review! I hope you'll like this chapter, too!  
  
Kelly Neptunus: Ah! I won't escape from your reviews! ; ) Everywhere I go, Kelly Neptunus follows me and submits sweet reviews! Thnx!  
  
To little-lost-one: Thank you for the LOL-review! : )  
  
To christy the badger: Here, I'll continue, just as you demanded! I'm glad to hear you like the story!  
  
To The Official Fanfiction.net reviewers: Hehehe. Nice name. I've never seen it before. I'm glad to hear you like the story! Your review really made my day!  
  
To Huinesoron: Hi! This idea just popped into my head! I don't know where it came from!  
  
To Amari Tinviel: You think it's awesome? Thank you!  
  
To bri: The years FREEZE!!! : )  
  
To Im A Brandybuck: Ok! I'll continue this! Here's the update!  
  
To princess-Greenleaf-of-Mir: Well, on the moment Aragorn saw 'the beautiful she-elf', he didn't realise that he was a girl. I think that explains it. Yeah, we'll beat up that Saruman!  
  
To WaNaKiSsLeGoLaS: The story starts where they just leave Rivendell. They climb some mountains. Just before they've been spotted by the Crebain. See you at fanfiction.netpplz!  
  
To Aurora Light: I'm glad you like the story idea. Thank you for the hints and comments. I'll try to remember them.  
  
To Celtic Dawn Star: I think your story 'Teachers & HW R Evil But R Pupils & Floppies' is really hilarious. I would recommend it to anyone! You should really continue that story!  
  
To waterfairy_rose: Yay, thnx Ana! I'm glad to hear you like the story and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, too!  
  
To Princess Aranel: Yes, I was planning to keep writing. And I hope you keep reading!  
  
Disclaimer: * crying * WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! (Doesn't that say enough about how much I own?)  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Aragorn looked around and almost fainted. This HAD to be a dream. This couldn't be.  
  
The first person he recognised was Gandalf. Instead of an old man, an old lady had taken his place. But Aragorn knew this was Gandalf. Because the woman was holding the same staff and whispering spells to reverse this. Gandalf had long, grey hair, and a worried face. When Aragorn caught Gandalf's eye, the (wo)man could clearly see the confusion in his/her eyes.  
  
(A/N: Man! This is hard to write! I'm going to say 'she' instead of 'he' from here!)  
  
And of course Aragorn had recognised Legolas. Being the only one with blond hair, you couldn't mistake Legolas for anyone else.  
  
Gandalf walked up to Aragorn.  
  
,,Gandalf? What is this?" Aragorn asked the old woman.  
  
,,Are you Aragorn?" When Aragorn nodded, Gandalf sat down. ,,I'm not sure what this could be but I suspect Saruman. Only he is able to do magic this powerful."  
  
,,Saruman, eh? Well, I'm not happy about this. I'll chop off that freaky head of his!" someone said.  
  
Aragorn looked at the one who spoke, and immediatly recognised Gimli. The Dwarf had barely changed. She still had a beard, was the same size, perhaps her voice was lighter than usual.  
  
Legolas looked at Gimli with an angry look on her face. ,,You're not the one who has the rights to complain, Dwarf. I even begin to think you already were a girl, Master Dwarf."  
  
Gimli's face turned red of anger and prepared to say something back, when one of the Hobbits interrupted him.  
  
,,Sorry, mister Gimli, sir. But I think that we all have something more important on our minds than fighting. Can't we quit bickering and solve this problem?"  
  
Aragorn took a better look at the Hobbit. This had to be Sam. According to his speach and looks, he couldn't be mistaked for someone else. The Hobbit- girl had light-brown, curly hair and blue eyes. And not the perfect figure a girl could wish for.  
  
Aragorn nodded. ,,You're right, Sam."  
  
Sam nodded too, and Aragorn concluded that he had been right.  
  
Gandalf was the first who actually spoke up.  
  
,,I know that you're all confused about what happened. But that's exactly what Saruman wants. In times like this, we should concentrate on our quest, not on our looks. Because in my opinion, we haven't changed that much. We didn't get weaker, our looks have changed, but that's all. If we keep that spirit, we will complete this quest without any troubles."  
  
Aragorn looked around. The others had serious doubts, he could easily see that. That's why he decided to say something, too:  
  
,,And perhaps, this could be an advantage for us. Now they won't recognise us as the Fellowship. We're just a bunch of girls who are travelling through Middle-Earth."  
  
Some of the girls nodded in agreement, other shook their heads.  
  
The one Aragorn recognised as Boromir, said:  
  
,,Oh come on. . . Aragorn. Allies of Saruman know that we're girls. And, in my opinion, we do have grown weaker. Just look at this," and she raised her arm to show everyone her arm-muscles. ,,They're much smaller than before. What do you have to say to that?"  
  
Aragorn stared at Boromir. ,,Perhaps your muscles are smaller, but I really think that our agility has increased. Besides, we shouldn't be bickering, remember?"  
  
A girl with brown hair, probably Pippin, suggested:  
  
,,Well, since we're all girls, shouldn't we have. . . girl-names? Our disguise won't work without that!"  
  
The Fellowship stared at Pippin for a while, and Aragorn heard Legolas chuckle beside him. She thought this was all quite amusing.  
  
He heard the She-Elf beside him ask:  
  
,,Well, what names did you have in mind, Pippin?"  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
~I need NAMES!!! If you can think of a name, please tell me in a review! Thank you! 


	3. The Name Game

Bulma Greenleaf: ,,Hey! You guys really seem to like the story! All the reviews really made my day! The ideas you gave me were really, really good! I actually used a few of them! Well, here's the next chapter, I hope you'll enjoy it!"  
  
To Huinesoron: Well, it doesn't matter that you're not thinking about names, I've got enough other reviews! So it's an odd story, eh? Thank you! Hehe. Well, here's the next chappie!  
  
To Princess Aranel: Ah yes, Pippin's cute. Thank you very very very much for helping me but when you e-mailed me back, I finished making up names! So I didn't need them anymore! But thank you very much for the effort! Bye bye!  
  
To Saurons Twin Sister: Ah! Thank you so much for the nice names! I used your idea for Gandalf's name! It was the best name-for-Gandalf-idea-review I had! Thnx!  
  
To waterfairy-rose: Yes, it was a very helpfull review! Thank you! I'm glad you guys are so willing to help me!  
  
To Andray: Thank you very much for the ideas! They're really good! Unfortunatly, I wasn't able to use one of them, I hope you don't mind. Thank you for reading and reviewing!  
  
To Tinania Lindaleriel: The idea for Sam's name was SO good! I simply loved it! So I'm going to use it, 'kay? I almost fell off my chair when I read your idea! I'm also going to use your idea for Frodo's name! Thank you!  
  
To Kelly Neptunus: Oh, thank you for your kind review! I liked the idea you had for Aragorn's name, so I'm going to use that one! Hehe, it's funny to see how many people were willing to think about names!  
  
To Eliju: The names you gave me were very good! Thank you! I didn't use them, though. There were so many other ideas, I couldn't choose them all! Well, here's the next chapter!  
  
To christy the badger: The idea of putting an 'a' after their names was nice, but it would be too obvious! But thank you for the idea! Buh-bye!  
  
To Im A Brandybuck: Hehe. I'm going to use your idea for Merry's name! Thank you so much for the idea! Oh, your update of 'Why did the chicken cross the road' was hilarious! You should really continue that one!  
  
To Elanhin: You're welcome, Elanhin! I enjoyed saving your life! ;) Barrowdowns is a very good site, thank you for mentioning it! Well, I'm sure we'll speak again! Buh-bye!  
  
To Sammy Baggins: I really liked the names you gave me! But I already had names for the ones you mentioned! Sorry! Well, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! Bye bye now!  
  
To ClayAikenLover: Hi princess-Greenleaf-of-mir! I like your new name! Well, I hope you like the new chapter! Bye!  
  
To Lady of Legolas: Thank you for the reviews! I agree with you, the names should really sound like their old names. Thank you very much for reviewing!  
  
To inweofnargothrond: Wow! You have a difficult name to type! Your name of Merry was the best I had! Well, buh-bye, I've got a chapter to write!  
  
To Person: Ha! It's crazy enough to continue! Finally! I read your parody and it's great! Keep that fic going!  
  
To elf girl: I'm going to use the name you thought up for Aragorn! Thank you very much for the rest of the ideas! Oh, you like the name Saria? Me too! It sounds sweet! Well, buh-bye!  
  
To Mona Lisa: Okay! Here's the update! I'm glad you like it so far! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: I wonder what would happen if I didn't put a disclaimer in here. . . Anyway: I don't own Lord of the Rings.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
All the girls in the Fellowship sat down in a circle. Pippin said, with a big grin on her face:  
  
,,So! We need names! What about we give Merry his. . . er, her girl-name?"  
  
Merry stared at her for a moment, but didn't argue. The members of the Fellowship smiled at eachother. A little bit of fun during their quest couldn't be wrong. Frodo said:  
  
,,Well, it's not very difficult. I can easily think of one. What about Mary?"  
  
The Fellowship laughed. Merry stared at Frodo. ,,You're going to be sorry for that one, Frodo! Or should I say. . . FLORA?"  
  
Frodo's eyes widened in surprise and some members of the Fellowship started crying in laughter. Frodo frowned at Merry.  
  
,,Well Mary, dear, so be it! But I have another challenge for the rest of the Fellowship!"  
  
The Fellowship leaned forward, eager to hear it.  
  
,,The one who came up with this crazy idea hasn't got herself a name yet!" All eyes went straight to Pippin, who immediatly backed off a bit.  
  
,,Ehm. . . guys, I mean, girls? Don't you think I deserve a good name? I mean, who knows, perhaps I saved your skins with the idea!"  
  
When the grins on the faces of the rest grew even bigger, Pippin's brains raced to find a name that he liked.  
  
Just when Aragorn opened his mouth to suggest a name, Pippin shouted:  
  
,,WAIT!!! I already know one! My girl's name will be Phoebe!"  
  
Frodo frowned at Pippin. ,,Hey, that's not fair! I couldn't choose my name either!"  
  
Pippin sneered at Frodo. ,,Too bad girl! It was mine idea, so I can choose my own name! Hehehe!"  
  
Sam saw that Frodo opened his mouth to continue arguing, and quickly said:  
  
,,Hey! This should be the only fun we had in this quest! Don't spoil that!"  
  
The two Hobbits shutted their mouths and looked at Sam. Pippin grinned.  
  
,,What about a name for you, Sammie-girl?"  
  
Sam sat up straight up immediatly. ,,Oh! Oh! I know! I know one! I want to be called Rosie!"  
  
Legolas looked at Sam, a bit confused. ,,Why, Sam?"  
  
Sam had got a dreamy look upon his face. ,,Because that's the prettiest name I know. . ."  
  
The rest of the Hobbits roared with laughter as the other members of the Fellowship exchanged confused looks.  
  
Boromir pointed at Aragorn.  
  
,,Well, don't you all agree that Miss Queen of Gondor there should have a name, too?"  
  
Aragorn looked at Boromir with a typical what-did-you-do-to-me-now-look, but it was too late. Immediatly, the Fellowship started discussing a name for Aragorn.  
  
And yet, the most simple answers are to be found last. Because after quite some time, Gandalf came up with the right name.  
  
,,What about Anna?"  
  
The Fellowship fell still for a moment, then agreed with Gandalf and Aragorn looked at Boromir with a now-I'm-stuck-with-this-name-you'll-be- sorry-look.  
  
,,You'll be sorry for this, Boromir. . ." Aragorn said with a threatening voice. ,,Oh you just wait and see. . . I'll come up with a name for you. You just wait and see. . ."  
  
Boromir didn't seem to be really scared. He laughed and looked at the rest of the Fellowship.  
  
,,Well? Do you know a name for me? I'm ready for you all!"  
  
The Fellowship looked quite happy and began making up names for the Steward of Gondor.  
  
Very bad names were suggested and even Boromir started to look a bit pale around his nose. On a certain moment, Aragorn came up with the perfect name.  
  
,,I know! Hehehe Boromir here you go! I suggest the name Bonnie!"  
  
A few members of the Fellowship rolled over the ground laughing, including Aragorn. And Boromir looked like he was about to faint.  
  
The next victim was Legolas. Since he was also laughing so hard that he was rolling over the ground, Boromir chose him next.  
  
,,Legolas! You'll be sorry for laughing that hard! I'm sure we can think of some name for you!"  
  
Legolas sat up pinking the tears out of his eyes. ,,Well, if you insist. Give it your best shot."  
  
It was Gimli who came up with the name and suggested it.  
  
,,Lily???" Legolas stammered wide-eyed. When Gimli nodded, Legolas looked around to see the rest of the Fellowship grinning. Legolas looked back at Gimli.  
  
,,Oh well, I guess so. But only if you take the name Ginny, Dwarf!"  
  
If it could be seen, Gimli would have been paler than Boromir had ever been.  
  
Then the Fellowship fell silent.  
  
,,Well, the only one we didn't gave a name yet, is. . ."  
  
All eyes went straight to Gandalf.  
  
,,You, Gandalf." Pippin said.  
  
Gandalf, who had been hoping to be forgotten, eyed Pippin. ,,Fool of a Took. . ." he muttered.  
  
,,What was that?"  
  
,,Nothing! Just come up with a name! I'm sure you've already thought of one!"  
  
Pippin grinned. ,,That's so true! I thought, the perfect name for Gandalf, is. . . (the whole Fellowship leaned forwards) Gertrude!"  
  
And Gimli laughed so hard that he nearly rolled off the mountain.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
~So! I hope you guys like the names! I'll repeat the names here:  
  
Merry = Mary  
  
Pippin = Phoebe  
  
Legolas = Lily  
  
Aragorn = Anna  
  
Gandalf = Gertrude  
  
Gimli = Ginny  
  
Boromir = Bonnie  
  
Frodo = Flora  
  
Sam = Rosie  
  
I really hope you'll keep reading and I have a very good idea now - - REVIEW!!! 


	4. Shocking Times

Bulma Greenleaf: ,,PPLZ!!! Welcome back! I've been in a writer's block quite some time, and I don't wanted to spoil the story, so I gave it a quick break. But here's the next chapter and I hope you'll still enjoy it. I still can't believe how many reviews I got! Thank you!!!"  
  
To Mona Lisa: ,,Ah! Thank you! I hope you don't mind the late update! Sorry for that! Thank you very much for reviewing!  
  
To Lady Legolas: Ah, glad you liked the chapter. Here's more! Thank you!  
  
To Angelic Elf: You thought it was funny enough to roll on the ground laughing? Thank you! That's a huge compliment!  
  
To inweofnargothrond: Wow! Cool name! Difficult to write though. Heh. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
To Im A Brandybuck: Ah yes, your name for Merry was very good! Thank you for that! Here's the long-expected update!  
  
To A Watcher: Ah! A short but powerful review! Thank you!  
  
To Kelly Neptunus: Lol! Thank you for your nice review! I'm so glad to hear you love the names!  
  
To DarkJessy: Yay! Thank you for putting my story to your favorite-list! That was so kind of you! I hope you'll like this chapter!  
  
To Viker: Ah, I'll continue alright. Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it.  
  
To waterfairy-rose: Ah, thank you! If I need any help, you'll be the first I ask! And in return, you can ask me for help any time! Well my friend, I hope you like the chapter!  
  
To Elanhin: Aha! Poor Bonnie and Gertrude! Hehe. . .!!!  
  
To Andray: Hehe! Don't worry, I'll handle the bathing and changing in this chapter! Thank you for giving me some ideas!  
  
To Sammy Baggins: Good names, eh? THANK YOU!!! Ahem. Enjoy the chapter.  
  
To b: *laughs at Chinoa, who rolled off the mountain * HAHAHA!!! Ahem.  
  
To Celtic Dawn Star: Ah yes! I have loads of reviews! I'm so happy!!! I'll be happy to read your stories anytime!  
  
To Tinania Lindaleriel: Ah, I liked the Gertrude-name myself too! And your Rosie-idea was WONDERFUL!!!! It made me laugh so hard, that my family thought I went completely crazy.  
  
To Senydegger: Thank you for the compliment! I'll continue this as often as possible, but I have other stories too!  
  
To Princess Aranel: Oh, I'm so glad you like the names! Thank you thank you thank you!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Blub. ( - - similar to: I don't own anything that Tolkien made up.)  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
(A/N: I'm still using the old names!!! They only use their girl-names when it's necessary!!)  
  
The transformations and the names weren't the last shocks the Fellowship got. The next problems started when the Fellowship had travelled a bit further on.  
  
The Fellowship stared at Legolas, who had just pointed out the huge problem.  
  
,,Ba- bathing?" Boromir stammered.  
  
Legolas rolled with her eyes. ,,Well, we can't just walk around and let a horrible smell announce our arrival?"  
  
The She-Elf had a point there. They all looked like they had been rolling through mud.  
  
But Legolas wasn't finished talking yet. ,,I can hear some water over there." She said as she pointed to the left. ,,We'll be able to wash ourselves there."  
  
The thought of refreshing water attracted the Fellowship, but actually, they weren't very keen on seeing in what state their bodies were in.  
  
But Legolas hurried them to the sound of the water, and indeed, there was a small river flowing through the hills. When they reached it, Legolas turned around to her friends.  
  
,,Well, I presume you girls don't want to go all at the same time, so who wants to experience the shocks of their lives first?"  
  
The Fellowship stared at eachother with large eyes, until Aragorn stepped forwards.  
  
,,This is too crazy for words. I'll go, but don't you girls dare to watch for just one second!"  
  
The rest of the girls promised that, and sat down quite a distance away, with their backs at the river.  
  
When Aragorn returned, with wet hairs and looking quite fresh, she sat down beside them. The others looked at her expectingly. The woman stared back and said with a soft voice:  
  
,,Prepare for the worst."  
  
Those words weren't exactly what the Fellowship wanted to hear, but they went bathing anyway. First up, Legolas, who returned looking quite shocked, then Boromir. They could hear her scream a mile away.  
  
Gimli was next, but she didn't turn out to be so shocked at all. Perhaps because Dwarf-women aren't that different from Dwarf-men. The Hobbits went next, one by one.  
  
Last was Gandalf, but when everyone looked at her, expecting her to go bathing, she shook her head.  
  
,,I don't think that's necessary. I'm not that messy yet."  
  
It was too obvious. Gandalf wasn't keen on having a heart-attack at all.  
  
They eventually decided to throw Gandalf in the river, clothes and all.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Totally wet, Gandalf climbed back on the shore, not looking very pleased and Gimli giggled.  
  
. . . After a short silence, the Fellowship slowly looked at the Dwarf- woman.  
  
Aragorn hesitated. ,,Ehm. . . Gimli? Did you just giggle?"  
  
When Gimli eventually nodded, the Fellowship exchanged shocked looks. Great. Now they were acting like girls too.  
  
~ * ~  
  
They had to keep going. They had a Ring to destroy. At a certain moment, Legolas went to Gandalf's side.  
  
,,Gandalf? I've got something to tell you."  
  
Gandalf frowned. ,,What is it, Legolas?"  
  
,,Well, just before I passed out on that mountain, you know. . . when we all. . . changed, I've seen something."  
  
,,Hn? And what might that be?"  
  
,,Well, I didn't get much time to watch them, but I think. . . Crebain. And they came this way. Sorry, I forgot to tell you because of all the. . . circumstances."  
  
,,Ah. Well, if they came this way. . . We should choose another path."  
  
Meanwhile, they Fellowship had gathered around the She-Elf and Witch.  
  
,,Which way will we go then, Gandalf?" Aragorn asked.  
  
Gandalf pointed directly to the unattractive, cold and snowy mountain Caradhras.  
  
Aragorn wished she'd never asked.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
~Ah! You're still reading? Good, cuz I was afraid I lost you in the end of this chapter, which was, in my opinion, very boring. But oh well.  
  
I've thought of something new. At the end of every chapter I write, I'm going to recommend a story I've read somewhere and found brilliant. I thought it was a nice idea! Well, I'd like to tell you about this story:  
  
'Pancakes!' - written by Huinesoron.  
  
This is a very very good and funny fic! Go read it right now!  
  
No! No! Wait a minute! Don't go reading it yet! First leave a review here!!!!! 


	5. Some Monthly Business

Bulma Greenleaf: ,,Hi everyone! Wow!!! I really got a lot of reviews!!! It'll be fun to answer them all! I love to do that! Well, on with the story!"  
  
To Im A Brandybuck: Yes, they have feminine voices. And wouldn't you scream, if you actually saw your own body, but then turned into the opposite gender? I certainly would. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
To Blonde Archer: Ah, I'm so very glad you like it! Oh, and thank you SO MUCH for adding me to your favorites! It really made my day!  
  
To Sabre Black: A friend actually linked you to this story? Wow! A dream has come true! Do I know him/her? Is it one of my reviewers? Oh well, just curious. Thank you for the lovely review!  
  
To CFCPcool531@aol.com: Oh, I'm so happy! You like the story and the names? Thank you thank you thank you!!!  
  
To SilverWolf7: Wow! Great name you have there! And a wonderful idea you gave me! You were the first with that idea! Thank you thank you thank you!  
  
To ZoSo Gamgee-Baggins: Well, I'm glad you at least liked the part that you actually read. Thank you!  
  
To Tinania Lindaleriel: Yeah. . . well. . . I couldn't quite imagine what Gimli would look like if she would giggle. . . * cowers behind compu-chair * I think it would be creepy! Thnx for reviewing!  
  
To Meirelle Emeraldeyes: Okidokie! Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it!  
  
To Senydegger: Update-alicious? Wow! Cool word! Can I use it sometime? Do you have copyright on that word? Lol. Addicted you say? Thank you! That's a huge compliment for me!  
  
To Elanhin: I'm so glad you liked chapter 4! And I hope nobody will terribly flame me for my idea that you already know. . . well thank you for reviewing!!  
  
To Yami no Hikari Hime: Don't worry, your wish will be granted in this chapter! Because I want them to feel the terrible pain too!!! Wha ha ha ha ha ha!!! * evil cackle *  
  
To Kelly Neptunus: You're the. . . fourth who wants them to hit that horrible time of the month!!! And of course, your wish will be granted. I may not be something that grants wishes, but this, I can.  
  
To ABCDEFG: Ah, I'm very glad you like Gandalf's name! I'll try to keep on writing!  
  
To Andray: Heheheh. . . you're the fifth who says that, you know? But don't worry, I'll do the best I can! Wha ha ha. . . Well, I hope you like this chapter!  
  
To Sammy Baggins: I'm a better writer than you? You can't say such a thing! Perhaps I have more experience than you and by the time you have the same experience, you will be far a better writer than me, just wait and see! Ahem. Thank you for the lovely review!  
  
To inweofnargothrond: My god, what a difficult name! I like it though. Well, thank you for your review, I hope you like the chapter!  
  
To KoUsagi: Too lazy to sign in, huh? Hehe. I have that all the time. And I've read your story! It's great! Please contact me when a new chapter is up! I really want to read more! So you know Weiss Kreuz too? FINALLY!!! Someone who knows it!!! I think you might like some of the stories that are on ff.net about Weiss Kreuz! Well, buh-bye!  
  
To Huinesoron: Ah, yes, of course I recommended your story, it's great! Hehe. The shocking truth about a girl's body? Well, wouldn't you be scared to death if you saw your own body, but then in the opposite gender? I certainly would.  
  
To Pointy Ears Are My Thing: Ah! A new fangirl! Here, have a pineapple! Thank you so much for putting me on your favorite-list, Kjersti!  
  
To Princess Aranel: Stop selling myself short? Ehm. . . okay, I'll try: WHA HA HA!!! I'M THE BEST WRITER IN THE WORLD!!! Better?  
  
To elfitchick: Here's more, I really hope you like it!!! I really, really hope so!  
  
Disclaimer: Well, dûh! If I'd own Lord of the Rings, I wouldn't put a disclaimer in here!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
In Isengard, Saruman the White was pacing back and forth in the room where his important Seeingstone was located. Once in a while, he stared in it, only to find out that his brilliant plan wasn't going the way he wanted to. The Fellowship was just travelling further, and who knows where they might go? With a frown on his face, he thought about this problem. He needed something to slow them down. . .  
  
Then, it hit him. Or actually, two brilliant ideas popped into his mind. He immediatly started to make preparations for his plan. He would cast two spells. One to slow the whole Fellowship down a bit, and the second. . . to make something else happen.  
  
Within one day, he had finished his preparations and was ready to carry out his plan. He then made his way to the top of his tower, knowing that there would be a good chance that his spell could reach the Fellowship on the mountain Caradhras.  
  
~ * ~  
  
The Fellowship felt cold, really cold. No miracle, because it was snowing on Caradhras and a icy wind rushed through their clothes.  
  
Legolas had been walking behind the Fellowship most of the time, but now felt that something was wrong. With steps as quick as possible, she walked past her struggling friends. Then, she noticed a strange light just a bit further on their snowy path. When the She-Elf came close enough, she could see what was in front of them. A strange ball of green light was hovering just above the ground. Legolas turned around to the others and called out to Gandalf.  
  
,,Gandalf! I've found something! I can't identify it, what should I do?"  
  
,,Stay there and don't approach it until we're all there!" Gandalf yelled back.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Now they all stood around the lightly scary ball of light. The Fellowship automatically turned to Gandalf.  
  
,,Now what do we do?" Aragorn asked as she stepped forwards to eye the green thing suspiciously.  
  
,,Well, we cou-"  
  
As Gandalf began to speak, the mysterious ball seemed exploded with a loud 'BANG!!!' and was followed by a bright green flash. This explosion send Aragorn flying into the mountain and the rest of the Fellowship was forced to take a few steps back. When they all opened their eyes again, they were just in time to see eachother glowing in a the same strange way as the mystery-thing had done. When they blinked their eyes, it was all gone.  
  
Gandalf hurried to Aragorn, who was now lying on the ground.  
  
,,Aragorn, are you okay?"  
  
Aragorn growled and answered: ,,Of course I'm okay, except for the fact that I was just throw aside on some sharp rocks and nearly broke my back. But. . . why shouldn't I be feeling fine?"  
  
Fortunatly, by the time she had finished her last sentence, Aragorn was smiling again. ,,Now Gandalf, I wonder if you could explain us what that thing just did to us?"  
  
Gandalf stared at the horizon. ,,I suppose it was a trap Saruman had planned he-" He spoke but was interrupted once more, but now by a scream coming from Boromir.  
  
,,AVALANCHE!!!"  
  
And Boromir was certainly right, because the next moment, it seemed that all the snow on the mountain was falling on top of them.  
  
~ * ~  
  
(A/N: Okay, little time-jumpey now!)  
  
,,If I'm correct, this is the entrance to Moria." Gandalf spoke, but none of the other girls was really listening. After they found their way back on Caradhras, the members of the Fellowship all had been quite irritated about everything and anything.  
  
Pippin was throwing stones in the water right in front of the entrance of the mines, but was soon stopped when a very grumpy Sam.  
  
,,Can't you stop that, puh-lease?"  
  
Pippin seemed to have some temper too, because she answered with an angry look upon her face:  
  
,,And why should I even listen to you, 'Rosie'?"  
  
,,BECAUSE I TELL YOU TO!!!"  
  
,,YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL AT ME!!!"  
  
,,WELL YOU'RE YELLING TOO!!!"  
  
,,NO I'M NOT!!!"  
  
They continued shouting at eachother for a while, until Boromir came standing between them and screamed:  
  
,,AND NOW YOU TWO SHUT UP OR YOU'LL NEVER SAY ANYTHING AGAIN!!!"  
  
After that, Pippin and Sam exchanged understanding looks and started to shout at Boromir.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Aragorn looked over her shoulder at the three girls who were in a 'catfight' at the moment. With a frown on her face, she turned to Gandalf.  
  
,,What do you recon was the reason for that?"  
  
Gandalf shook her head.  
  
,,I have no idea Aragorn. We'll just have to wait untill this business all clears up."  
  
On that moment, they heard Merry calling out at Frodo while pointing at a certain spot on Frodo:  
  
,,My God, Frodo! You're bleeding! What happened?"  
  
Frodo frowned, looked down and gasped. It seemed that he was bleeding, indeed. Aragorn took one look at the red spot on Frodo's pants, and immediatly knew what was going on.  
  
,,Ehm. . . Frodo? I think I know what's going on. . ."  
  
Frodo looked at Aragorn expectingly and the woman continued.  
  
,,Ehm. . . yeah, ok. In some time of the month. . . well, a woman's body just. . . how do I describe this. . . well, I guess that once in a month, the woman bleeds. It can have all sorts of side-affects, like being irritated and feeling sick."  
  
Pippin, meanwhile, had stopped shouting at Boromir and was listening with as much attention as she could. The Hobbit-girl stared at Aragorn.  
  
,,But Aragorn. . . where do you bleed in that time of the month?"  
  
Aragorn turned slightly red in the face. ,,I guess you'll just have to find that out yourself sometime."  
  
,,How do you know all this, Aragorn?" Merry asked.  
  
Aragorn smiled. ,,You'd think you'd learn something about girl-stuff when you have an Elf-girlfriend in Rivendell, don't you think?"  
  
~ * ~  
  
After some time, they discovered that they all had reached that 'bloody time of the month', except for Gandalf and Aragorn.  
  
,,Well, I guess that's pretty logical, because I'm far too old." Gandalf told the others.  
  
,,But why don't you have the same as us, Aragorn?" Legolas asked.  
  
But no one of them had any explanations for this.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
~So! Do you have an explanation? I certainly have! But I'm not telling. . . yet! Well, what about a review?  
  
Oh, I've just read some wonderful story! It's called:  
  
'Love in Lothlorien' - written by Elanhin. I suggest you read it! Elanhin is a very good friend of mine! * waves at Elanhin * Hi there!  
  
Well, don't forget to REVIEW!!! 


	6. A Hell Every Month

Bulma Greenleaf: ,,Oh wow! I'm almost starting to think that you guys actually like this story!!! I've hit the 100 reviews!!! THANK YOU, PEOPLE!!!"  
  
To Elanhin: Of course I recommended your story! It's great! Hehe. You know what's going to happen in the next chapters, don't you? Because you actually helped me with it! Anyways, thank you for reviewing!  
  
To Im A Brandybuck: Heheh! Catfight! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
To Andboriel Swann: Yay! Thank you for reviewing this! I'm glad you think this is funny!  
  
To Pointy Ears Are My Thing: Well, I'm not telling you anything! Wha ha ha! *evil cackle* Aww, that must have been such a scary dream! And you've already read the DBZ-story I started, right? I hope you like that one too!  
  
To Samwise the Brave: I forgive you for not reviewing every chapter, it's an honour you thought this story was good enough to read in one go. I'm really trying to do longer chapters, but I'm so incredibly busy with school! Well, thnx for reviewing!  
  
To Huinesoron: Lol, thank you for your review! It made me smile! Well, I hope you like this chapter! And thanks again for the timeline!!! ^_^  
  
To Sammy Baggins: Yep, they're officially girls now! Glad you like it!  
  
To Sabre Black: If anything's unclear to you, I'll try to explain it in some chapter. Well, greetings to your friend who recommended this story, and thnx 4 reviewing!  
  
To Andray: Lol, I'm not going to say anything about that! Think whatever you want! Wha ha ha!  
  
To FrodoBaggins87: Well, glad you like it, here's the next chapter and I hope you'll enjoy it! Thnx 4 reviewing!  
  
To Starlight Wolf: Thank you for your review! Whatever you think that's happening in the story, I'm not telling anything! *evil cackle*  
  
To Salty Peanut Butter AKA Nina: Oh yes, I completely agree with you! They should know the PAIN!!! Ahem. Anyway! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
To Senydegger: Ah, thank you for the wonderful review! Hehe! Lol! Well, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!  
  
To elfitchick: Oh yes, they will certainly experience cramps *evil cackle*, and thank you for the huge compliments made in your review, it really made my day! Thank you thank you thank you!  
  
To MissLijieBlueEyes: Ah hello! Thank you very much for reviewing! I'll continue this story if you keep writing more of those wonderful condensed series! Well, I hope you like this chapter!  
  
To inweofnargothrond: Hehehehehe, I'm glad you liked it! Thank you very much for reviewing!  
  
To diane8: Ah, you liked the story? Thanks! Well, here's the next chappie! Thnx for reading and reviewing this story!  
  
To Kelly Neptunus: Well, here's an update! I hope you like it! Let's just hope ff.net doesn't do the 'exp. overload' anymore, right? Well, buh-bye!  
  
To Arwen1481: Yes, I think I'll be continuing this for a while. I'm glad you think this is worth continuing!  
  
To Princess Aranel: Oh yeah, they got the monthly monster alright. I'm glad you still like the story!  
  
To Meirelle Emeraldeyes: Wow, cool name. I'm so very happy to hear you like the story! I'll keep going if the reviewers keep reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: If I'd own Lord of the Rings, I would write a book, not some story on ff.net. And trust me, I've never written a book before.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
,,Mellon."  
  
With loud cracks and noices, the entrance of Moria slowly opened. With a sigh of relief, the girls of the Fellowship walked in the Mines. Gimli tried to have a nice speech about the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves once, but one irritated look from Legolas could easily shut her up. Being hit by the famous bloody time of the month had done the She-Elf's mood no good. Aragorn had collected some leaves of a plant for them to chew, it would help them to remain their concentration.  
  
,,What is this place?" Boromir said aloud, while looking around in disgust. There were rotting Dwarven-skeletons everywhere. Legolas took a closer look on one of the arrows that was in a skeletons, and quickly concluded:  
  
,,Goblins!"  
  
Boromir looked around frightened and yelled at the others:  
  
,,We should never have come here!!! Get out! OUT!!"  
  
Which, of course, screamed for irritated responses.  
  
Merry glared at Boromir.  
  
,,You don't have to yell at us! We can think for ourselves, you know!!!"  
  
Boromir shook her head. ,,You? Think for yourself? That must be some miracle! Now, DON'T BE STUPID AND GET OUT!!!"  
  
Pippin stood besides Merry and shouted:  
  
,,YOU ONLY WANT US TO GET OUT OF HERE BECAUSE YOU'RE SCARED!"  
  
Boromir would have attacked the Hobbit-girl, if a frightened scream hadn't interrupted them. The scream came from Frodo, who was being dragged outside by a giant Watcher. Sam was already in action, cutting the tentacles of the beast with all her might. The rest of the Fellowship sprung in action, and started to fight the octopus-like creature.  
  
~ * ~  
  
(A/N: After writing the fighting-the-Watcher-scene so many times in my other fics, I feared that it would be utterly boring to do that again. So I'll just do a time-jump now. Sorry for that.)  
  
,,INTO THE MINES, LEGOLAS!!!" Boromir yelled while dragging Frodo with her, out of the water.  
  
Legolas shot one more arrow at the furious Watcher, then turned around and ran along with the others. Ooohhh, she had soooo discovered the 'hell of the month'. Cramps were racing through her whole body, it seemed. Just in time, she made it into the Mines of Moria. The entrance totally collapsed when the Watcher tried to follow them, leaving the Fellowship in the dark.  
  
Legolas sank on her knees, panting. Oh yes, she could feel the blood running now. No miracle that all the girls she knew were quite irritable when their bodies hit met the 'monster of the month'. How she completely understood them now. She looked up.  
  
,,Are we all here?" she breathed.  
  
Aragorn's voice came from a few metres away.  
  
,,I believe so. That was close, eh? Are you okay?"  
  
Legolas couldn't believe her ears. Okay? Of course she wasn't okay! She felt utterly terrible! When someone tripped over her, she roared:  
  
,,JUST LEAVE ME ALONE FOR A MINUTE!!!!"  
  
Even the whispering between the members of the Fellowship that had been going on, stopped.  
  
,,Thank you."  
  
Legolas could already foresee the hell Moria would be.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
~I know. Short chapter. But review anyway! 


	7. Fight in Moria

Bulma Greenleaf: ,,WWIIEE!!! Check out all the reviews I got! They truly made me HAPPY! This chapter won't be the best I've ever written, but I'm planning a lot of things for in Lothlorien! Well, have to thank my reviewers now!"  
  
To AB4: Ah, glad you like it. Here's the update, I hope you enjoy it!  
  
To Pointy Ears Are My Thing: Don't worry, I won't ask what kind of drugs you're using. . . I have weird dreams all the time! Well, enjoy the chapter!  
  
To Huinesoron: Yes, most girls go through that hell every month. I'm glad guys begin to understand now. *cackles*  
  
To Sammy Baggins: Wiieee!!! I'm so glad you like it! Do you really think they're acting like girls? That's a true compliment, thank you!  
  
To Im A Brandybuck: Yep, I managed to update again! Hearing you like the chapter made me really happy! Thanks!  
  
To inweofnargothrond: Yep, the time of the month! Don't you think guys should know what it's like? Well, have fun reading the chapter!  
  
To BoromirDefender: LMAO? What does THAT mean? Glad you like the story, here's an update!  
  
To Sabre Black: Ah yes, I think my neighbourhood tries to avoid me when I'm PMS-ing. The cause of that might possibly be the shouting-matches I've had. : ) Thank you for reviewing!  
  
To PrincessEvenstar: Funny and evil? Thank you! And yes, I will most certainly continue!  
  
To Tabby Kitten: Mwha ha ha! Yes, they will certainly FEEL OUR PAIN!!! *evil cackle*  
  
To elfitchick: Well, I hope the real life guys manage to gain some respects for us females. If my story would reach that, I wouldn't believe my ears. Yeah, I was so tired of the Watcher-scene, I did it very detailed in one of my other stories, and I didn't feel like it at all anymore. Well, here's the update!  
  
To Elanhin: Captured the loveliness? I actually captured some loveliness? Ah, thank you for your applause! Aw, have you been sick? I hope you're totally better now!  
  
To Servus: Ah, I indeed gave you order to review this. And you did! Hehehe. I know that the previous chapter was too short, and I'll try to make it a little longer this time. Enjoy the chapter!  
  
To Kelly Neptunus: You think I'm doing a good job K? Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter!  
  
To ClayAikenLover: Well, some boys actually read this story! That was an extreme surprise to me! You'll know why Aragorn isn't PMS-ing soon, but not in this chapter! Oh, and by the way, I have some nice news for you about my other story 'Lord of Parody'. . .  
  
To Flamingo Feathers: Hihi! Yes, I thought men had to learn about the time of the month too. And this seemed like a perfect manner to do so! Don't worry, I will explain why 'Anna' isn't PMS-ing later in the story!  
  
To xoJamesPhelpsXo: Ah, laughed for days? Thank you! I will certainly continue!  
  
To kingmaker: Wow, your review really, really made my day!!!! I'll try to keep up the humor-level! Well no, Saruman hasn't turned Aragorn back into a man. You'll read what's going on later in the story! Hehe. An upgrade in the world of slash? Lol!  
  
To ForceofHobbit: Well, I can't think of anything more appropriate than a PMS-ing Legolas. I'm so happy to hear you like the story, I will continue this!  
  
To Kawaii Elf Girl: Lol! I'm glad you like this! Ehm. . . I'm not sure if I'll make one of them falling in love with the female form of another. That's because their feelings get more and more feminine. I guess. Oh well. Here's an update!  
  
To mascara freak: Hehe. Orcs being attracted to the Fellowship? That's a nice idea, I'll do something with it!  
  
To Hirilnara: Ah, hello assistant/pancake fangirl! And yay! I'm in the Squad! *throws a party* Well, here's an update, I hope you like it!  
  
To Princess Aranel: No, I didn't tell you why Aragorn isn't PMS-ing. But I will. Later in the story. Don't worry about it. Glad you think the story is cute, and here's an update! Enjoy!  
  
To Daemon Empress: Yep, here's the next installment. Enjoy and thank you for reviewing!  
  
To FrodoBaggins87: Can't wait for an update? Well, I'll put an end to your waiting then. Here's the update!  
  
Disclaimer: Ever wondered why this is called a 'DISCLAIMER'? I hope you get my point!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
,,Let's risk a little more light here." Gandalf said, and the light on the end of her staff began to glow even brighter.  
  
The rest of the girls 'ooohh-ed' and 'aaahhhh-ed' obediently, and Sam even managed to throw a 'now that's truly impressive' in it. Not that they meant anything of it. Oh yes, they had seen enough of Moria for the rest of their lives.  
  
To their extreme relief, they had stopped losing any blood and their time of the month was over. They were already feeling better, but they were still looking forward to some sunlight.  
  
Only Gimli had some positive connection with the Mines. But she couldn't stand all the Dwarf-skeletons, she yelped everytime she accidentally stepped on one.  
  
Now Gimli was walking in front of Gandalf, and happily looked around. At least, she was happy until she saw on particular room.  
  
Her eyes widened and she yelled in disbelief.  
  
,,No! This cannot be! Nooo!!" She sped to the room, ignoring Gandalf who called her name.  
  
When Gimli reached the tomb, she sank on her knees and began to cry with her hands before her face, as if to hide her tears.  
  
The rest of the Fellowship gathered around the tomb, and Gandalf read what was written on the tomb out loud.  
  
,,Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." She looked up. ,,He is dead."  
  
That comment caused Gimli to cry even louder.  
  
Gandalf looked around a bit, and spotted an old, dusty book in the hands of one of the Dwarf-skeletons. She looked to the others and saw Pippin standing behind her.  
  
She pointed to the book. ,,Look Pippin! See that book? Could you get it for me please?"  
  
Pippin frowned. ,,But it's in the hands of that skeleton! I can't take that!"  
  
Gandalf sighed. ,,Of course you can! Now don't wait too long, we cannot linger here!"  
  
Pippin shook her head. ,,Why don't you do it yourself?"  
  
Gandalf thought for a moment. ,,Well. . . because I have a staff in my hand, of course! And my hat will fall off if I bow to get it!"  
  
Pippin sniffed. ,,Well, just let me hold your staff and hat then."  
  
Gandalf couldn't think of a way out of this one, so sighed and handed over her staff and grey hat to the youngest Hobbit of the Fellowship.  
  
Then she bowed and with a disgusted look on her face, she pulled the book from the skeleton's hands, oblivious of the fact that Pippin was making Gandalf-imitations behind her back and the rest was silently giggling, not listening to the words that Gandalf read:  
  
,,We have barricaded the doors but they will not hold them back for long. . . I hear drums, drums in the deep. And we cannot get out. . . We cannot get out. . ."  
  
Gandalf looked up.  
  
,,They are co- hey! WHAT do you think you're doing?" She snapped when she spotted Pippin with her hat on, imitating some moves with her staff.  
  
Pippin looked up, but accidentely swinged Gandalf's staff one bit too far, knocking over a skeleton sitting on the edge of a hole in the ground. It fell in with loud noises and crashes, followed by the bucket that was attached to it.  
  
Pippin swallowed and hardly dared to look up to Gandalf.  
  
,,Eh. . . sorry?" The Hobbit tried.  
  
,,Sorry? Is that all you can say? Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity! You should definitly learn some responsiblity! . . .WHAT?" She asked Merry, who was trying to hide her laughter.  
  
Merry giggled some more, then said: ,,You sound just like my mother when you say that responsibility-thing!"  
  
The other Hobbits started giggling too and Gandalf's face turned a bit red as she snatched her hat and staff from Pippin's hands.  
  
It was that moment that they all heard drums coming from outside the door.  
  
They all looked rather scared by this sound, and Frodo asked:  
  
,,What's that sound?"  
  
Gandalf looked at the rest of the Fellowship.  
  
,,They are coming."  
  
Frodo drew his sword, discovered that it was glowing blue and knew that 'they' were Orcs.  
  
Apparantly, Aragorn, Legolas and Boromir had concluded the same thing somewhat earlier, because they were already barricading the door with axes and spears. When they finished that, they stepped backwards, drawing their wapens, ready to fight.  
  
They didn't have to wait for very long. Within a minute, the Orcs broke through the doors and stormed in the room. But when they saw their opponents, they all stood still in surprise.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn took their chance and began shooting arrows at them at a remarkable speed.  
  
That seemed to wake up the Orcs. With loud screams, they attacked the Fellowship.  
  
Aragorn whirled around, sword in her hand, feeling fast and supple. With a smile upon her face, she gracefully jumped out of an Orc's way and killed him with one slice of her sword. So there were definitly some adventages in being a woman.  
  
But there were many Orcs, and even Aragorn couldn't remain unharmed. At a certain moment, she was pushed over by some Orc, who leaned forwards and tugged her shirt. It began to crack and Aragorn struggled to get the filthy Orc off her.  
  
Her shirt was half open now, but, as a gift from heaven, an arrow hit the Orc's throat, and the Orc's death had come very swiftly.  
  
Aragorn kicked the dead body off her and pulled her shirt straight. She waved to Legolas as a 'thanks', but the She-Elf was busy with her own battle again.  
  
Then, the Cave-troll came in.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
~Wha ha ha! I feel evil today. Hey, you know what? What about a review? Because I like reviews! Especially when they're very long and nice.  
  
I've started a new story on FictonPress.Net, called 'Children of the Moon', and I'm still called 'Bulma Greenleaf' there. And believe it or not, I still like reviews on fictionpress.net! Will you read my new story (and review it, of course)? 


	8. Girl business

Bulma Greenleaf: ,,Hello! Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry for the late update! I know this sounds terribly cliché, but I was SO BUSY with school! Don't kill me! Please! Anyway, I have an update now! Please enjoy the chapter!"  
  
To Pointy Ears Are My Thing: Lol, yes, lady-like indeed. I hope you'll enjoy the upcoming chapter, I have some shocking things in mind for Lothlorien. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
To kingmaker: Lol! Well, if I'd be Aragorn, I would be worried about exposing my chest. Girls have a pride, you know. : ) Hihi! A King Kong imitation? That's a nice idea! But I guess I'll do a time-jump instead, because I have to keep the story moving. Well, thnx for reviewing!  
  
To ClayAikenLover: No, there wasn't much Leggy in the chapter. I'll try to improve myself on that. Just wait until they reach Lothlorien! *giggles* You'll probably kill me for what I'm going to do there. . .  
  
To Celebrindal: Yay! Your review made me happy! Yeah, I wonder what Arwen would say. I haven't thought of that at all, to be honest. Oh well. Thank you for reviewing and enjoy the chapter!  
  
To inweofnargothrond: Wow. I still think your name is difficult. How did you ever come up with it? Ah, too lazy to sign in, eh? I have that problem all the time. Oh well. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
To Princess Aranel: I never seize to amaze you? Wow you have some high expectations there! I'll do my best to continue to amaze you! Enjoy the new chapter!  
  
To Alesseo E Megilture: Aww, I'm glad you like the story! Don't worry, I'll keep writing!  
  
To Hirilnara: Oopsie. Didn't see that mistake coming. Argh, but I'm not going to correct it. The mistake isn't that big, right? Ah, I'm glad you love the chap! Here's the update, enjoy!  
  
To KittyBlackCat: Wiiee!!! I'm glad you enjoyed the story! Don't worry, I'll do the best I can! Thnx 4 reviewing!  
  
To BoromirDefender: Lol! Yeah, well, I'm glad you're LYAO again! : )  
  
To AzSapphire: Thank you so much for all of your reviews! They made me happy! Enjoy the new chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Oh puh-lease! I don't have inspiration enough for a good disclaimer. Just imagine there's an incredibly original disclaimer here, okay?  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
When the cave troll came in, everyone in the Fellowship managed to react very different. The Hobbits, who had never seen a cave troll before, screamed and tried to hide behind one of the many pillars in the room. Aragorn and Legolas, experienced as they were, just braced theirselves and got ready to battle the monster. Boromir and Gimli were already busy with fighting off Orcs, so they couldn't pay too much attention to the wild beast. Gandalf eyed the cave troll and sighed. How were they going to get out of here now?  
  
(A/N: Okaaaay! Here was supposed to be a marvalous fighting-scene, but my inspiration was all gone. So! Here's a huge time-jump! We'll skip right to the part where the girls come out of Moria! So Gandalf is already 'dead'!)  
  
Gathering the rest of the grieving Fellowship around her, Aragorn spoke:  
  
,,Alright girls, listen. Soon, we'll be arriving in Lothlorien. I think it wouldn't be a good idea if we'd just told everybody that we're not actually girls. Just remember the girl-name that we have made up back there on that mountain, and use that. Only Lady Galadriel is allowed to know. Is everything clear on that point?"  
  
All the girl nodded, and Aragorn led them away to the Golden Woods of Lothlorien.  
  
~ * ~  
  
,,This Lady Galadriel of whom Anna spoke, isn't that the mighty Elven- sorceress? I heard she's very dangerous, and can hypnotise you, just by looking in your eyes. Don't be frightened, little Hobbits, I'll protect you. Here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily."  
  
Gimli looked around proudly while she was speaking. ,,Because you might haven't noticed yet, that I have the eyes of a hawk, and the ears of a fox. And I-"  
  
The Dwarf-woman was cut off when an arrow was almost pushed into her nose. She discovered that the others had arrows aimed at their heads too, and that Elves were standing all around them.  
  
This was the first time that other people saw the Fellowship in their feminine shapes, so the Fellowship didn't quite know how to react to the threat of the arrows. In the end, Aragorn was the first one who finally recognised one of the Elves, Haldir. With a clearly relieved expression upon her face, she turned to the leader of the group of Elves. Trying to act as feminine as possible, she said:  
  
(A/N: The next dialog is actually in Elvish, but I don't know all the words, so I'll just write them in English!)  
  
,,Ah, you must be the famous Haldir of Lorien. What an honour to meet you. We have travelled long and far to get here, and it was a dangerous journey. Could you please guide us to the heart of Lothlorien?"  
  
Haldir eyed her with a certain amount of suspicion on his face.  
  
,,Surely, I would like to guide you into safety, milady. But unfortunately I'm not allowed to do that without asking questions first. Were you travelling all by yourselves, without the protection of men?"  
  
Aragorn looked at the ground, trying to look very sad. ,,We had some men with us, but we were ambushed by some Orcs. We were really lucky to escape."  
  
Haldir slowly nodded, and said: ,,Hmm. Lucky indeed. But I must say you are a strange collection of women. Why would Elves and Dwarves travel together?  
  
Legolas had been watching the scene with a growing need to do something. The fall of Gandalf had really shocked her, and she felt eager to do something pleasurable. Perhaps she could test her feminine charm. Smiling sweetly and putting one hand on her hip, she walked past Aragorn and told Haldir with the sweetest voice she could manage:  
  
,,We were forced to travel like this because our journey was so terribly dangerous. It was even nessesary to dress ourselves as men. It was horrible! It's okay if you don't understand that, I bet you could fight of all those mean Orcs all by yourself. I'm so glad we're safe now, here in Lothlorien. . ."  
  
Legolas looked Haldir in his eyes and grabbed the Elf's arm. ,,Will you please guide me and my companions to the heart of the Golden Woods?" She smiled and stepped even closer to Haldir and her face was now just inches away from his.  
  
Haldir apparantly liked that, because he smiled and offered her his arm. ,,Of course. How can I let such a beautiful maiden like you be in danger? Come, it's this way."  
  
While walking through the forest, Legolas managed to have a friendly conversation with Haldir. Of course he was quite curious about her and her heritage.  
  
,,So what's your name?" He started.  
  
,,It's Lily. I heard yours is Haldir. I heard quite a lot about you. Good things." Legolas answered with her almost ever-lasting smile upon her face.  
  
The other Elf smiled back.  
  
,,Lily? That's quite an extraordinary name for an Elf. Is that your real name?"  
  
Thinking quickly, Legolas had her answer ready:  
  
,,No, but my compagnons couldn't remember my real name. If you want to know, it's Liliathana." Legolas mentally whacked herself. Liliathana? What an eternally dull name. Haldir didn't seem to have noticed.  
  
,,And where do you come from?"  
  
,,From Mirkwood. But I travel so much that my parents don't even know me very well."  
  
He smiled. ,,So you travel a lot? That's very interesting. I don't know much girls who like doing that. I think I like that."  
  
Legolas smiled mysteriously at that and answered: ,,And I think I like Lothlorien-Elves. Especially when they lead a group of Elves who protect Lothlorien." Legolas now watched Haldir closely to observe his reaction to this obvious comment. He looked in Legolas' eyes and grabbed her hand.  
  
,,Liliathana, would you like to come by and visit my home after you settled in Lothlorien? Perhaps I could show you around."  
  
Legolas blushed when he grabbed her hand, but still managed to produce a charming smile.  
  
,,Are you asking me on a date, Haldir?"  
  
It was his turn to blush now, but he honestly admitted: ,,Yes, but who can resist such a beautiful Elf, just walking into Lothlorien, and being so charming? Please say yes, Lily."  
  
Legolas carefully placed her hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes. ,,I'd love to, Haldir." The expression on Haldir's face changed from pleading into delight.  
  
,,I'm already looking forward to it."  
  
~ * ~  
  
As soon as Haldir had left the Fellowship on a good place to rest, and went back to his post in the forest, Aragorn hurried towards Legolas and asked:  
  
,,Why did you do THAT for?"  
  
Legolas blinked with her eyes. ,,Do what?"  
  
,,Well. . . accepting to go with him on that. . . date."  
  
Legolas smiled. ,,I just couldn't refuse. He looked like his heart would break if I said no."  
  
Aragorn sighed. ,,But the way you behaved was completely unnecessary. You could just have trusted me and let me do all the talking. God, it was almost like you were. . . flirting with him, or something."  
  
Legolas stared at Aragorn. ,,I just felt like doing something nice. Oh come on, Aragorn!" she continued when she saw the expression on Aragorn's face. ,,I'll never get another chance to do such girl-stuff! Look, if I have to be a girl, I want to do everything a girl can do."  
  
,,Then you'll need some advice." A voice behind them suddenly spoke.  
  
Both Aragorn and Legolas whirled around. A She-Elf had approached them without them noticing her. Aragorn eyed her suspiciously, and asked:  
  
,,Who are you?"  
  
The young-looking woman didn't seem to have noticed Aragorn's aggressive attitude towards her.  
  
,,My name is Isilien. I live here in Lothlorien. Lady Galadriel has asked me to bring you to her. So if you'd be so kind to gather everyone, then we can go."  
  
~ * ~  
  
The Fellowship silently followed Isilien, while busy with their own thoughts. Most of them wondered how Galadriel would react if she discovered that they had all turned into girls.  
  
At a certain point, Isilien turned around to the Fellowship and gave them an encouraging smile.  
  
,,Lady Galadriel has asked me to look after you in the time you are in Lothlorien. I will come back to guide you to your resting place."  
  
With that, she walked past them. Now being alone, the girls looked around, but didn't have to wait for long, for the voice of the Lady spoke:  
  
,,Welcome in Lothlorien, my friends."  
  
She came walking down the stairs, at the side of her husband Celeborn.  
  
,,Do not worry, I know who you are and what you have become. If you wish, this shall remain a secret to the rest of Lothlorien's inhabitants."  
  
She paused, and Celeborn took his chance to speak:  
  
,,Nine that have left from Rivendell, eight that are here. Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him."  
  
A short silence fell, and eventually Aragorn stepped forwards. ,,Gandalf the Grey has fallen while defending us from great danger."  
  
Galadriel let her eyes rest on the feminine Ranger, and then spoke to Celeborn:  
  
,,I'm sorry to correct you like this, Celeborn, but you were wrong. There are definitely nine people in front of us."  
  
Celeborn blinked and looked at the Lady, slightly confused.  
  
,,Please tell me how that's possible."  
  
Galadriel nodded, turned to the Fellowship, and pointed at Aragorn.  
  
,,Aragorn, I have an announcement to make. You're pregnant."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~  
  
~AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!!! *runs away screaming from furious Aragorn-, Legolas- or Haldir-fans* Please don't kill me!!! I'm too young to die!  
  
Anyway! The character Isilien isn't mine. She belongs to Elanhin, a good friend of mine! Hi Elanhin! *waves* *then remembers she's being chased by hundreds of murderous fangirls* IIIEEEE!!! *runs away*  
  
Please REVIEEEEEW!!!  
  
(Oh, and PLEASE don't flame me for Haldir/Legolas' date, or Aragorn's pregnancy!) 


	9. About dates and revelations

Bulma Greenleaf: *runs away in fear* ,,NOOOO!!! Please don't eat me for updating this late!!!" *cowers in a corner* Anyway! Here's an update!"  
  
To Pointy Ears Are My Thing: Oh thank you so much for letting me borrow your Mini-Balrog Belroc! You're a true life-saver! ^_^  
  
To Hirilnara: Hehehe, I bet you're not the only one being put out by the date! I'm so happy you like it! Yay! *does a little happy dance*  
  
To Kris and Kitty: Yeah, it will be explained how Aragorn got pregnant. I'm glad you think it's funny! Yay!  
  
To waterfairy-rose, Anna: Hi Anna! I'm glad you like the story so much! Hehehe, did your mom enjoy it too? I'm about to answer your letter, sorry it takes so long!  
  
To KittyCatBlack: Hehehe, everyone saw it coming, and it's still a surprise! Sorry to take your precious Haldir from you! Good thing for you it's only a story! ^_^  
  
To Im A Brandybuck: Hihihihi! Wow, I can't say how happy I am to hear how much everyone liked chapter 8! Practically all the reviews I got where really positive about it! YAAAY! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
To AzSapphire: Hahaha, don't worry, it wasn't the Orc. Would be quite sick, wouldn't it? ^_^ So don't worry about that! Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it!  
  
To JULES6: I'm glad this story is such a relief for you! I had never expected it to become so popular! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
To MissSnapey: Yay! Thank you so much for reviewing! I just can't believe that no one's ever had this 'female Fellowship' before! ^_^  
  
To Huinesoron: Yeah, I bet it was a true surprise for you! *lol* Sorry that the updating took so long! Thnx for reviewing!  
  
To Celebrindal: *laughs* Don't worry, I'll explain how Aragorn got pregnant someday! I'm glad you thought is was funny enough to review! Hihi, thnx 4 reviewing!  
  
To glory the pig: Hahaha thank you so much for reviewing!  
  
To Elanhin: Hi Maria! *waves frantically* Awwww, I'd just LOVE to see Aragorn with a small kid on his arm! *squeals* And yeah, I introduced Isilien, I just love her character! Don't worry, I'll give you copyright everytime she's in a chapter! ^_^  
  
To Sammy Baggins: Ha! Well, thank you! I found it quite funny too, actually! ^_-  
  
To Meirelle Emeraldeyes: *laughs* Yeah, I suspected a lot of readers that they already knew of Aragorn's pregnancy! So you're one of them! ^_^ Well, thank you for reviewing!  
  
To kingmaker: Teehee! Your review made me laugh! And believe it or not, you're the only one who's right about the cause of Aragorn's pregnancy! *laughs* Well, I'm curious about what you think of this story after you read this chappie! ^_^  
  
To PrincessEvenstar: Hihi glad you liked it! I hope you like this chapter too!  
  
To Ellie's Passion: *looks at Ellie's name* Hmmm. . . wonder who this is. . . lol! Thnx 4 reviewing!  
  
To Beloved Fool: I'm unique! Yaaaay! *celebrates* Thank you for reviewing!  
  
To Kelly Neptunus: Hi! Sorry for the huuuge waiting! But finally! Here's an update! Enjoy!  
  
To Blonde Archer: Interesting? Haven't heard that description before! *lol*  
  
To AAAclub: Hehehe! Your name is Anna? What a coincidence! And thank you SO much for adding me to your favorite-list! ^_^  
  
To Kawaii Elf Girl: Hihihi, I'll try to update as much as I can, but I have other stories too, and (of course) homework! *sighs*  
  
To Temira: Yay! I rule! At least, that is what you say! Yaaay! Thank you, thank you!  
  
To mascara freak: Hehe. I will NEVER become serious! That's something you must learn about me! *evil not-serious cackle*  
  
To AppleJuiceMaster: Yay! I got a review from AppleJuiceMaster!!! I'm so honored! *squeals*  
  
To The Lady Elessar: Hehehe, you do that all the time too? Tut tut tut, you're supposed to be doing your English essay! Then why are you doing useless things like reading this story?! Not that I mind, though. ^_^  
  
To Firestar: Don't worry, I will explain how 'he' became pregnant! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
To ClayAikenLover: Hihi, thanks for protecting me against angry readers! Lol! Y'know, a lot of people knew Aragorn was pregnant. . . Don't know how, though. Perhaps because she was the only one not PMS-ing? *giggles*  
  
To got-lotr: Yeah, I know. I'm horrible when it comes to updating. Anyway, here's the new chapter! Enjoy!  
  
To pirate-strumpet: Yay! I'm so glad that everyone liked the chapter! I hope you'll like this chapter too! Yay!  
  
To Rogue Twist: Hihi, your review really made me laugh! *laughs again* Good luck with running away from Aragorn! (and Legolas!) *giggles*  
  
To On the Wings of Fear: Ah, an Elvish review! Thank you! And no, it didn't really made sense, but that's okay! I'm impressed anyway, because you knew that much Elvish! ^_^  
  
To blahblah104: Yup, they're girls alright. *laughs* Wow, hadn't noticed that before. : p  
  
To Voldie On Varsity Track: Yeehawww! I'm glad you like it! Hehe, I always feel like cackling evilly when I'm writing this. . . *evil cackle*  
  
To sabrina: Oh yeah, it's all a joke. Thank God it's a joke. Or else I wouldn't have my sweet Legolas anymore! ^_^  
  
To Eryn Galen: Teehee! Don't worry, Legolas and Haldir's date will be in this chapter! I hope you'll enjoy it and let me know what you think about it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Tolkien made up. I do own the idea of this story though. And the girl-names of the Fellowship. The character 'Isilien' isn't mine either: it's Elanhin's!  
  
~ * ~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ * ~  
  
,,I'm WHAT?!" Aragorn forgot all her politeness and jumped back in shock.  
  
Galadriel merely stared at him. ,,I think I've been clear enough."  
  
Aragorn slowly sank on her knees and stared back at the powerful She-Elf.  
  
,,But. . . how?! I didn't. . . well, you know. I didn't do THAT with a man!"  
  
Galadriel nodded gently. ,,I know, Aragorn. It's not your fault at all."  
  
Legolas couldn't suppress her curiousity anymore. ,,But. . . who's the. . . erm. . . father?"  
  
Galadriel made a gesture, and Isilien came standing before her, with her face to the Fellowship. Galadriel spoke:  
  
,,That shall be answered later. I've explained Isilien everything. Aragorn, she will tell you everything you need to know. I'm sorry, but I can't do anything to stop your pregnancy."  
  
Isilien beckoned them while leading them away. After a while, they reached the place where they would be staying. To their horror, they found white dresses, which would fit them exactly. Isilien assured them that they wouldn't look strange at all. They would look stranger if they wouldn't put the dresses on.  
  
When they'd all put their dress on, Isilien asked Aragorn:  
  
,,Do you want me to explain everything to you now?"  
  
Aragorn, who had been a bit pale, nodded, and walked after Isilien.  
  
And Legolas took that chance to sneak away.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Haldir had just finished his round through the Woods of Lothlorien, when he heard a voice calling his name. When he turned around, he saw Lily approaching him. She was wearing a white dress now, which made her absolutely gorgeous. He smiled gently at her, and took her hands.  
  
,,You look beautiful, Lily."  
  
She blushed. Oh my, she looked really sweet when she did that.  
  
,,What's the matter? You react as if no one's ever told you that!"  
  
Lily looked up at him. ,,Well, as the matter of fact, no one ever did. Not like this."  
  
,,Then you have been living among the blind. I can't believe no one ever noticed this."  
  
~ * ~  
  
Legolas couldn't believe the effect she had on Haldir. He was complimenting her like crazy, and couldn't keep his eyes off her. He offered her his arm, and she took it with her happiest smile she could manage.  
  
Lothlorien was beautiful. Of course, she had been there once or twice, but this was so very different. It may sound silly, but she really felt at ease in his companionship. Before she had began searching Haldir, she had braided her hair. She had discovered that it had become somewhat softer since she was a girl. She had looked at herself in a mirror, and had to say that she didn't look that bad.  
  
Apparently, Haldir seemed to be exactly the same thing. Whenever he thought that Legolas wasn't looking, he was looking at her. But of course, she had noticed. I mean, she had been a man once, she knew exactly how they thought.  
  
While they were walking, Legolas and Haldir talked about little things, such as interests, hobbies and travalling.  
  
,,You know, Lily. . . This may sound strange, but I have the feeling that I've known you for years. I really have the feeling you know exactly how I feel about everything."  
  
Legolas stopped walking and turned to Haldir.  
  
,,Haldir. . . That doesn't sound strange at all. I've got the same feeling, really." She said. When she looked up at him, she discovered that he was standing a lot closer than he used to at first. Because she could easily see where this was going, she surrendered to the circumstances and stepped closer to Haldir. She could hear him whisper:  
  
,,I think I really like you, Lily. . ."  
  
Then he pulled her into a kiss.  
  
~ * ~  
  
When Isilien and Aragorn reached a place where it they could easily talk without being disturbed, Aragorn couldn't keep her question for herself.  
  
,,So? How did I get pregn-. . . in this situation?"  
  
Isilien nodded. ,,I'll try to explain. It sounds really strange. I wouldn't believe it at first. It seems that Saruman the White has developed a spell which is able to create new life."  
  
Aragorn's jaw dropped about two metres. ,,So I'm actually pregnant of Saruman?! That's just disgusting!!!"  
  
Isilien put her hand on his arm. ,,Don't worry. It's not completely like that. I've been told that your child won't have any of Saruman's genes. It will have yours, and the rest of the DNA is randomly chosen. Do you understand?"  
  
Aragorn slowly nodded, trying to gain some time to regain from the shock.  
  
,,So. . . when did I get hit by this very disturbing spell?"  
  
Isilien thought for a moment, then answered:  
  
,,Galadriel told me that you met a strange, glowing, green ball on your way over Caradhras. That might have been the spell. I presume that no one else it hit by it's power?"  
  
Aragorn thought back at the moment, and remembered that indeed, no one else was hit. He nodded.  
  
(A/N: For those who don't remember, re-read chapter 5! ^_^)  
  
Isilien stood up. ,,If you have any questions, we'll have plenty of time to answer them later. Now it would be wise if you'd rest and try to recover as much strength as possible. You'll need it. Being pregnant is a heavy burden."  
  
Aragorn looked at her.  
  
,,Have you ever gave birth to a child?"  
  
The She-Elf shook her head. ,,No, but I've known enough people who did. Now, I'll bring you back to the rest of the Fellowship."  
  
~ * ~  
  
Two hours after Aragorn had returned to the camp, Legolas came back. The feminine Ranger eyed Legolas suspiciously, and asked her:  
  
,,Did you just go on that. . . date-thing?"  
  
Legolas blushed. That was enough for Aragorn. The woman stood up.  
  
,,Please tell me you don't have true feelings for that Elf."  
  
Legolas sighed and looked Aragorn in the eyes.  
  
,,Aragorn, I think we're becoming more girl than we had thought at first."  
  
~ * ~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ * ~  
  
~ TADAAAA!!! There! I updated! Please review! ^_^ 


	10. Words

Bulma Greenleaf: ,,Hi there! There is no better excuse for the late update then the fact that I have indeed been very busy. With school, other sites, and so on. So I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I can only hope this update will make things up a bit."

To my sweet reviewers: Hello everyone! I'm writing this on a computer without internet, so I can't give you all individual attention. I just want to thank you all for reviewing. THANKS!

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

,,I have some simple dresses, all made just to fit your sizes, and they won't be much in the way on your journey. I do realize you'd rather wear your old clothes, but that would draw to much attention to itself. If women travel, they don't wear men-clothes."

Isilien held up a simple, yet stylish green dress, and gave it to Pippin.

,,There you go, Phoebe. Go try it on."

While they waited for Pippin to return in her new dress, the Fellowship softly spoke with eachother.

,,So what are you going to do with Haldir?" Aragorn asked Legolas. The female Ranger had not fully accepted the love between the two yet.

Legolas sighed. ,,It'll be heard to say good-bye to him. . . Do we really need to leave already, Anna? Can't we stay for a couple of days?"

Aragorn shook her head. ,,You know we can't. But of course you can return here, after we've completed our journey. Yes, Haldir will be something to look forward to in difficult times for you."

With another deep sigh, Legolas stood up. ,,I'm going to walk around a bit. I'll try on my dress later, if I have to. I already know it'll fit. I have exactly the same figure as most of the other She-Elves around here."

- . -

Legolas wandered around in Lothlorien, looking for Haldir. She found him at one of the balconies, staring at something beyond the horizon. He smiled at Legolas when he noticed her.

,,Did you come to say goodbye?" he asked with a sad undertone in his voice.

Legolas sighed and put her arms around his neck.

,,The time that I'll have to do that is almost here, my love. Let us enjoy the time that we can still be together rather than to look in the future where we will be seperated."

Haldir nodded, put his arms around Legolas' waist and kissed her deeply.

There was no room for words that night.

- . -

Isilien sat down in front of Aragorn.

,,Alright Anna, I'm going to tell you a few things more about the baby that you're going to have. Or rather, the pregnancy you'll have before that."

Aragorn nodded, not sure if she really wanted to hear this.

,,Galadriel has told me what you can expect the next three months. You'll be-" Isilien started, but got interrupted by Aragorn.

,,Whoa! Wait! Did you just say THREE months?"

Isilien sighed and slowly nodded.

,,Yes Anna, three months. That's how long this pregnancy is going to take. It will go three times as fast as any normal pregnancy would. Galadriel suspects that Saruman did that on purpose, to slow you down."

Aragorn cursed in some words that would be censored if I put them here, then looked up at Isilien.

,,And are you sure that I'll survive all that?"

Isilien looked him in the eyes and replied:

,,Galadriel said you're able to live through it, if you don't ask to much of yourself. Make sure you get enough rest, eat well, and don't run around too much the last month."

The female Ranger sighed deeply.

,,If I ever get my hands on that Saruman. . . but there's not much I can do about it now. Please tell me what I can expect the next three months. I'll show Saruman that I'm able to cope with any trick he playes on me."

Isilien smiled and told him:

,,The next three months, you'll get to deal with a lot of difficult things. You'll face nausea, fatigue, and mood changes."

The Ranger smiled sarcastically. ,,Joy."

,,Yes, you'll absolutely love it. And on top of that, the birth of the baby. This will probably be the most painful experience of your life, but hopefully, worth it. After that, you'll have your baby."

,,I'm already looking forward to it."

- . -

Meanwhile, Frodo was summoned by Galadriel.

The female Hobbit found Galadriel next to a pedestral with some sort of bowl on it, filled with a watery substance.

,,Will you look into the mirror?" The Lady of the Golden Forest spoke, gesturing towards the bowl.

Frodo eyed the so-called 'mirror' suspiciously.

,,What will I see?"

Galadriel mysteriously looked at the Hobbit. ,,That what has been, what is and what not yet has come to pass. Will you look? Will you look into the mirror?"

Frodo looked back and forth at the mirror and Galadriel a few times, then stepped forwards and looked into the mirror.

Horrible scenes unfolded in front of her eyes.

Her fellow Hobbits, all enslaved by Orcs. The Shire, disappearing into flames. Legolas, grieving next to a unrecognizable corpse. There was no end at the terrible sightings. But then. . .

Frodo inhaled deeply when the lidless eyeball of fire appeared in the mirror, whispering words of evil. Frodo felt that she was somehow drawn closer towards the mirror, as if she was pulled towards the water.

The Ring had somehow slipped from under her shirt, and hang right above his master's eye.

Just when Frodo was sure she couldn't hold her position any longer, and was almost being dragged into a trance, Galadriel spoke with a loud, clear voice:

,,Do not touch the water!"

Frodo immediately felt the power come back to her body, and jumped backwards.

She looked at the Lady, shocked about what she'd just seen.

,,I know what you have seen, for it is also in my mind." Galadriel spoke. ,,What you saw, is what will happen if you fail. The world will be ruled by all that is evil."

Frodo looked up at Galadriel in panic. ,,But. . . I can't do this! You must help me, please!"

Galadriel slowly shook her head. ,,I'm sorry. There isn't anything I can do. There is one advantage for you. The enemy will not expect that a woman will have the Ring. Do not fear, my friend," she added, when she saw the expression on Frodo's face. ,,As long as your companions remain loyal to you, you will stand strong. You can do this, for even the smallest person can change the course of the future."

- . -

Then the time came where the Fellowship had to take their departure. They would leave in four small Elven-boats.

Aragorn stepped in her boat and helped Frodo in. Then she turned around.

,,Lily! We really have to go now!"

The She-Elf nodded at Aragorn, embraced Haldir one last time and kissed him on his lips, promising she would come back. Haldir caressed her cheek, removing a silent tear that ran down her face.

Then Legolas took a deep breath, and stepped into her boat, behind Gimli, who was waiting impatientely.

Half an hour later, they noticed they were being followed.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Aha! Would you look at that! A whole new chapter!

What or who is following the Fellowship? Will Legolas and Haldir ever meet again? How will Aragorn cope with her pregnancy? How many centuries will it take me to write the next update? Will I ever shut up? Will you leave a review?


End file.
